My Last Breath
by mindless-love
Summary: GeneXMai Sonfic to Evanescence's song My Last Breath. Please read it's my first story :D


Hello, this my friends is a Gene and Mai Fanfic. I usually like Mai and Naru but I thought this song related to what a relationship between Gene and Mai would be like. Yes I know I skipped some parts of the song but please enjoy. I don't own Ghost Hunt or the song.

My Last Breath

_Hold on to me love..._

Mai found herself surrounded by darkness. She knew it was that time again...time to see him again...

_You know I can't stay long..._

Gene could feel her presence, her sweet aroma filled his senses and he felt thrilled and excited to see her again. But he also knew it was the last time he would see her again. The last time he would ever see her beautiful face and hear her melodic voice.

_All I wanted to say... _

Mai had a very bad feeling. A feeling of despair and emptiness. As she arrived to that familiar place she waited until she could see his beautiful and flawless face. The face that haunted her dreams and that smile that made her sigh and stare off in space. But what she saw on his face was not a smile but instead a frown. This made her worried. Had she done something wrong?

_Was I love you and I'm not afraid, oh_

Gene saw Mai as she walked towards him as beautiful as ever. He knew she was worried for he was not wearing his usual smile but an unpleasant frown. It was time for Mai to know the truth about Oliver Davis and Eugene Davis for his brother had already found his body. He knew he wouldn't be here for long.

_Can you hear me?_

Dream Naru? Why does he look so distressed? I should ask him. -Naru? Is there something wrong?-

Mai asked. -Mai there's something I have to tell you- Replied Gene. -What is it Naru?- Mai asked. There was a moment of silence on which they just stared uneasily at each other until Gene broke the silence again. -Mai my name's not Naru...my name's Eugene Davis, twin brother of Oliver Davis aka Shibuya Kazuya by his employees- Gene said.

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

There he had finally said it. The truth had finally came out and he knew it hurt for he watched as Mai's face contorted with confusion and pain. -What do you mean your not Naru? Naru's Oliver Davis? Why are you telling me all of this? Why are you here Eugene?- Mai asked as she tried to keep her voice firm. - I'm here Mai because I am no longer alive, I was killed when I came to Japan and my brother Naru is here to look for my body.- Gene said.

_Holding my last breath_

This can't be happening, Naru's the Oliver Davis. I couldn't help but to feel betrayed by both Eugene and Naru. Why couldn't they have tell me the truth? Why play with my feelings?

_Safe inside myself_

I knew she was mad, I could read her like an open book. -Why didn't you or Naru tell me any of this? Do you not trust me?- Mai angrily asked. - I'm sorry I didn't tell you Mai but it was not the right time. Please understand, I would never hurt you.

_Are all my thoughts of you_

He would never hurt me he says? But he has already hurt me. Turns out the man I thought I loved which was Naru is actually his dead twin brother Eugene Davis. The man who haunts my dreams with his eyes and smile is dead. Why was this happening to me? I just wanted to curl up and cry.

_Sweet raptured light, It ends here tonight_

-Why are you telling me this now Eugene?- Mai asked. By now Mai was crying and oh Kami how he hated to see her cry. - I'm telling you this now Mai because my brother has found my body.- Gene said his heart slowly breaking. He couldn't hold it any longer and he cradled her in a strong and amorous embrace.

_I know you feel me_

I could feel his warmth filling me up and even though he was dead his embrace was still comfortably warm. I knew what he meant as soon as he said that Naru had found his body. I knew what would happen, he was going to leave me. Bou-san had told me that spirits were bound to their body and once they were put to rest they would move on. The man I loved was going to leave me all alone like my parents had done long ago. I couldn't stop my tears no matter how hard I tried.

_I can taste it in your tears_

I felt Mai return my embrace and I felt the warmth I missed so much returning to me. I knew I was dead but that didn't mean I couldn't feel. I love Mai so much it hurts even though I was dead. I wanted to show her how much I loved her and so I kissed her. Through the kiss I could taste her tears in my mouth and was thrilled when Mai responded to my kiss. The kiss seemed so perfect. It was my first and last kiss. How ironic to have your first kiss after your dead.

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

I was shocked when Eugene kissed but I kissed him back nevertheless. This was my first kiss and it was perfect, except for the fact that my lover is a ghost. I broke the kiss as I felt a familiar tug on my unconsciousness and I knew it was time to wake up, but I didn't want to go.

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

I knew Mai had to go and even if I didn't want her to leave, I knew it was the best for her. -Mai you must leave. But before you go know that I love you and I will be watching over you and my brother- Gene Said. Mai looked at me, her eyes full of tears and rushed forward to embrace me. - Eugene please I don't want to leave, I love you and I don't want to be left all alone again.- Mai said while tightly embracing Gene.

_But still you wake and know the truth _

I really didn't want to leave Eugene, I loved him. I didn't want to be alone. I knew that if I were to leave now I would never see him again. -Please Gene, Kami-sama let me stay- Mai prayed while crying and holding onto Gene. - Mai please, you have to leave it's the best for you- Gene pleaded. How could he think that leaving him was the best for me? Did he not know that I loved him?

_No one's there!_

-Mai please leave, I love you but I don't want to hurt you- Gene tried to reason with Mai. He knew she would leave even if she held onto him but he did not want her to go away suffering.

_Say Goodnight_

The tug was getting stronger but I did not want to leave, I wanted to stay here forever with Gene. -Gene please don't make me leave, please, please, please, Kami-Sama let me stay- Mai prayed over and over again her heart breaking every time as she saw it was not working. The force began to get stronger and it pulled me away from Gene.

_Don't be afraid _

Mai started kicking and screaming against the force. She didn't want to leave and I didn't want her to leave either. She was the first and last love of my life and death. -Mai please don't be afraid. I'll be watching over you from whenever I am but please be happy.- Gene tried to reassure her but failed. -Gene how can I be happy when you're not there? Please Gene allow me to stay help me... I love you.

- I love you too Mai and because I love you I cannot allow myself to be selfish and keep you here in this cold place.- Gene replied.

_Calling me , Calling me_

The force was getting stronger and I could no longer fight against it. -Gene, Gene, Gene!- Mai shouted but Gene was no longer in her sight. -Please Kami-Sama let me stay please... I love him...Mai whispered as she finally woke up.

_As you fade to black_

Everybody was there when I woke up. They were all worried about me, said I was gone in a deep slumber for about two days which seemed like 10 seconds for me. Everyone asked me what was wrong and I mustered my fake smile and replied that I was just tired. But I knew that nothing was going to be the same anymore. I would never love again for the one I loved is dead and he took my heart with him. He was my first and last love... My Gene.

-I love you Mai, goodbye my first and last true love...My Mai...I'm sorry- Gene whispered as he fade away...

-The End-

Okay so I cried while writing this. Also this is my first Fanfic so please take care of me and Review? Also should I keep writing stories?


End file.
